Strength and Vengeance
by rai266
Summary: Peace and harmony was his past...now the only thing dwelling the young farmer boy's heart was rage, fire and brutal revenge. Based on Soul Calibur series. Read and review!Rated M for future stuff.
1. A Bloodbathed Origin Pt1

Strength and Vengeance

Author's Note: All Characters belong to Namco and the creators of the Soul Edge Series except Hayate.

Quick Bio on Hayate.

Member of the Takuzo clan which has been greatly weakened though the revolution.

Father: Denzo Takuzo

Brother: Hoshi Takuzo

The Horseman: You'll find out later

* * *

Chapter 1 Bloodbathed Origins

A scream, a yell and a ear-piercing shriek came to the ears of Hayate Takuzo. The boy who would grow to change the lives of millions across the world. The man who would one day wield the fabled sword...Soul Calibur. When people asked about Hayate's beginnings, people shivered to the dark story of his past. Filled with death, violence and vengeance coming from such humble beginnings in Edo, Japan as a 7 year old farmer boy in the mountains. This is his legacy...

"Oi! Takuzo-sama! Help! It is _him_!" said Hoshi Takuzo as he burst into Denzo Takuzo's room.

"Hoshi? What are you talking about?"

"Takuzo-sama, it is...it is..."

"HOSHI!!"

"Papa? What is...Hoshi-chan." Said Hayate.

Hayate and Takuzo looked on in absolute horror as Hoshi lay dead in the house. A bunch of shuriken stuck into his back. Laying there dead and lifeless. A shuriken suddenly whizzes in at lightning speed and slashes Denzo's right arm.

"Papa..." Hayate timidly said.

"Hayate...listen to me...take your mother and grandmother. Run now. Go to the nearest house and warn the others."

"But father...you're arm..."

"HAYATE! This is not the time! Wake them up and flee now!" said Denzo as he grabbed his old katana. As he unsheathed his katana, it shone in the moonlight with glimmering beauty.

Denzo looked at Hayate intently, "Hayate...go."

Seeing the anger in his fathers eyes, he obediently left to wake his mother.

"Mother! Baa-Chan! Please we must go!"

"Hayate? What's going on?" Slurred Hayate's mother.

"Hoshi is dead mother! DEAD! Please...we must go."

"Oh dear...what about your father?"

"Mother no time to explain! Get baa-chan!"

Before they left, Hayate saw his father, his sword ready for attackers, brave and stern. Denzo looked at Hayate one last time.

"Son, I promise you...I will see you again...someday."

"Father..."

As they hurried out of the house into the fields for safety, Hayate took a glance back at his house.

Over twenty shadows of what he could identify as swordsmen and a heavily armed men on horseback wielding a weapon that was obviously bigger than the horse itself. He heard the sound of metal swords clashing. Clanging, banging and breaking, slicing, fighting and a final scream.

Then nothing but silence. As he watched on, 5 minutes later, his house went ablaze. A torrent of fire came from the horseman's sword, utterly incinerating his farm house. Ashes to ashes, the house fell in seconds. Hayate could only watch on as his life was torn in two...

* * *

So? What do you think? Reviews much needed! Tell me any way to improve the story and if it seems interesting.


	2. A Bloodbathed Origin Pt2

Strength and Vengeance

Chapter 2 Bloodbathed Origin Part 2

As Hayate looked on in fear a sudden shriek befell his ears.

"HAYATE!!"

"Mother?"

"Please run! Get out of here!!"

Hayate looked up and saw the horsemen standing right above him. The man was armored with azure armor. His eyes were like a portal to the underworld. His hair, if you could call it hair,

was flowing like a purple flame. A deformed and large claw replaced his right arm and his voice was like hearing an oni. He held a large sword, larger than anything else young Hayate had ever seen. The sword seemed to have some sort of eye in it. Large and bulging, it radiated an evil aura that would drive any man falling to the ground cowering for mercy. A pure demonic entity.

The horseman then spoke.

"AHAHAHA, finally...who knew you lowly peasants held one of the Soul Edge fragments. The very fact escapes me."

As the horseman and his minions encircled Hayate, his mother and grandmother, all swords were unsheathed and pointing at the three. With each advancing step, death seemed closer for young Hayate. The horsemen's minions quickly killed Hayate's mother and grandmother.

"Mother...Baa-chan?" Hayate froze himself. Focusing on the two loved ones that he held so dear and near in his life. He knelt down, sobbing and whaling on the ground.

"Haha, my liege, he is asking for death. Shall I kill him?"

The horseman scoffed and nodded.

The minion's pike fell down about to hit Hayate. However, Hayate rolled out of the way to grab a sickle on the floor. With his clear opportunity, he stabbed the minion. Others quickly attacked at once. Hayate, now flooded with adrenaline and pure rage knocked everyone back. But his strength soon depleted as he came back to his senses. He realized what he had done, he stared up into the horseman's eyes...and saw a vision...a vision of his father's death at his hands. Hayate then dropped the sickle and bolted from the scene as the horseman and his minion's laugh away unbeknownst of Hayate swearing vengeance against all of them for the death of his entire family. Then two single words repeated in his mind...over and over.

"Soul Edge."


	3. Taki

Strength and Vengeance

Hayate now 20

Chapter 3 Taki

As Hayate grabbed his Kutsrugi katana from his back, he unsheathed it and cleaned it. Weary for his quest to find out about Soul Edge, the night of his family massacre still burns intensely in his mind. Hayate has always been determined to exact his vengeance and his wandering had given him little if any information.

"Hm time to get going on my aimless quest." Hayate laughed to himself.

Donning his vest, Kutsrugi katana strapped on the back of his waist, long bloodred headband and a kanji saying "revenge" imprinted on his back, Hayate moved on.

Hayate began to traverse the city of Nara, looking for any clues about Soul Edge. Lately, there's been rumors of a kunoichi in Nara who came in contact with a "demonic sword".

Hayate enjoyed the sights and peaceful sounds of the Nara streets, it reminded him of his homeland in Edo. He then headed into a forest and suddenly heard footsteps.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Hayate screamed as he held the handle of his katana.

"It is futile, you are no match against me...samurai." said the voice

A red clad ninja carrying two knives on her back and waist appeared.

' I sense an evil aura from this man. Could he have come in contact with that cursed blade?'

Thought the kunoichi.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Can't you see I'm busy ambling Japan? You don't abruptly disturb people like own the place!"

"I am Taki. Now I need to ask questions. Tell me everything you know about Soul Edge."

"I know nothing, absolutely nothing." Announced Hayate in a firm voice.

"The aura around you says otherwise."

"Damn. Well you have me. But don't think I'll tell you so easily. Spar with me Taki. I need something fun to do. Wandering gets boring."

"Ugh you weirdo, I cannot waste my time, tell me or I kill you!"

"Lets see you try."

Taki charges forward with her knives, throwing two kunai in front of her. As Hayate blocks, Taki disappears in a puff of smoke. Suddenly, She is behind Hayate with one of her knives at his throat.

"Done?"

"I don't think so."

Hayate then pulls out his blade with the hilt hitting Taki's stomach. Taki then disappears in a cloud of smoke and reappears. She keeps transporting herself in a circle around Hayate. Hayate then sheaths his sword and closes his eyes.

"Oh? Giving up? Well a ninja v.s. a samurai is no contest. I don't blame you." Taki states arrogantly.

"You ninjas...are so cocky."

"You're going to regret that. That will cost you one left arm."

"Right."

Hayate then rotates his sword in a big circle, assuming the Full Moon Stance. In one swing,

Hayate stops Taki.

"Ugh, what the hell..."

"Sorry. But you were asking for it."

"That stance, you trained with that bastard Mitsurugi."

"I call him Mitsurugi-sama, but your way is better. Now I need that information on Soul Edge and more about you (Raises blade to Taki's neck) I've won."

"HA! As if I'm going to tell you anything."

"I think you will, eventually." Said Hayate and he pressed the sword harder. Blood slowly dripped from Taki's throat.

"You know when asking for another's name, it is mandatory to state your own." said Taki.

"If you must know, I am Hayate of the Takuzo clan. I'm searching for Soul Edge for a personal reason you don't need to know about."

"Well, if you must know. I am Taki, part of the Fu-Ma Clan and I'm searching for Soul Edge for a personal reason that you don't need to know about. Now if you let me go, I'll tell you about

Soul Edge."

"I don't trust you."

"I'm not surprised."

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so!"

"Grr. Fine! I won't.. you have my ninja word."

"Hm. I'll hold that against you."

"Soul Edge is a demonic sword possessed by a well-known horse rider."

'Horserider...' Hayate instantly flashes back to his childhood...the night of his family massacre.

"Apparently this horse rider is a foreigner from Europe and is housed at the Jyurakudai Villa in Nagasaki and you'll need a boat to get there. We'll that's all I know. I shall take my leave."

And with that, she vanished in an instant. Leaving Hayate to ponder on his next course of action


	4. Storming the Villa

Strength and Vengeance

Chapt 4

Storming the Villa

As Hayate walked to Nara's harbor, he knew he had years of naval experience in his training travels with Mitserugi, only problem was he had no boat and only 30 coins. He decided to bribe a fisherman as his aid to pass into Nagasaki harbor upon deciding revenge would be better than missing a few meals. The fisherman agreed in a heartbeat and agreed to be his aid into crossing the sea to Nagasaki. After a long 5 hour sailing from Nara to Nagasaki, Hayate finally reached it.

The fisherman departed telling him good luck in Hayate's quest.

Two hours of wandering led him to the foot of Jyurakudai Villa. He was at the doorstep of his way to regaining revenge. However, he had an overwhelming sense that fate had something else in store for him.

As he looked at the top of the villa, he could see three figures standing. One resembled a samurai with tiled armor, another seemed to be adorned in a kimono and the tallest had a giant sword. The very sight of this made Hayate change instantly. He was now angry, full of hate and vengeance, serious and murderous. With that, he eagerly charged at the villa and took out two guards in an instant. He entered the villa hacking and slashing his way though the various doors

and any individual who stood in his way.

Hordes of ninja and samurai were based in Jyurakudai Villa, frantically trying to slash at Hayate. Hayate blew each and everyone like they were nothing. The only thing burned in his mind was the image of the horseman and his death by Hayate's hands.

Hayate then came upon a room with a big door. In the blink of an eye, he slashed the door in half, revealing himself to three figures. One of them would forever change him and he had his jaw dropped at the very sight.


	5. The Man Who Taught Him

Chapt 5 The Man who Taught him

As Hayate gazed at the sight before him, he dropped his katana. Immediately following the katana was Hayate himself, the very sight of the man who opposed him shocked him into submission.

"Hello Hayate."

"M-Mitsurugi-s-sama?? Why are you there?"

"I'm sorry Hayate, but I lost a duel to this man, my allegiance or his sword. It was a choice I could not ignore. Forgive me. But I must fight you..."

Hayate was still in total shock. The man who had cared for him ever since his orphaned childhood, now stood against him allied with the man who caused all of his grief and sadness. The man who showed him so much, the man who taught him so much...was now his enemy. The one he almost called "father".

"Why? I haven't seen you since I was 16 and our reunion...we meet again as rivals?"

"Hayate...It was bound to happen."

"ENOUGH TALK!" boomed a voice Hayate was still all to familiar with.

"Nightmare!", Mitsurugi yelled, "I beg you do not kill Hayate."

"THE BOY MUST DIE!!" Boomed Nightmare.

"Wait my master!kukukuku." Said a peculiar voice hidden from the rest of the group.

"YOSHIMITSU, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled Nightmare.

"Nightmare-sama, I wish to fight this man. I saw what he can do and I am very intrigued" said Yoshimitsu in a giddy voice as he hovered over.

"CHOO!! Here I come!" Announced Yoshimitsu.


	6. Master of the Dojo

Master of the Dojo

Chapt 6

"Kukukuku, in here Hayate-kun, I am the master of the Dojo and my lord is the Ruler!"

"Enough talk...I'll finish you in an instant." Replied Hayate coldly.

Hayate charged a frontal attack but Yoshimitsu hovered above him.

"Hasty hasty! That is no fun at all! Kuku."

"Grr...at the end of this battle...you will be wondering where your limbs and arms are."

As Yoshimitsu swooped down, Hayate had the disadvantage in this fight. Yoshimitsu came from every angle. Things were very bad for Hayate. Yoshimitsu then flew at Hayate at full speed and grabbed him and spiraled headfirst in the ground. Hayate laid on the ground.

"Bwahahahah! That was unbelievably quick. I guess he wasn't as good as we all thought."

Mitsurugi looked at his former disciple and smiled. Hayate was not dead.

Hayate rose and cut Yoshimitsu's banner and left leg off. As he stayed there bleeding, Yoshimitsu just laughed.

"You think this is it?"

Yoshimitsu and Hayate charged at each other and clashing in the middle. Sword hit sword, parry after parry, an epic battle that lasted for more than 10 minutes.

Yoshimitsu then went on fiery rampage and decided to use his ultimate assassin strike. Yoshimitsu and Hayate then charged at each other at breakneck speed and instantly seemed to switch sides.

Swords drawn, stances the same, time seemed still...until

"Ugh...im..impossible..." (Thud)


	7. Beauty and Decit

Chapt 7

Beauty and Deceit

A Yoshimitsu fell to the ground, dead and lifeless, Hayate lowered his sword and immediately

gave a stern look at Nightmare. A look that said "you cannot stop me."

"Well? Any more subordinates you want me to cut down Nightmare?" Boasted Hayate as he stuck his sword into the floor.

"Oh...very interesting. Of course, Yoshimitsu is one of my fairly weaker underlings. Mitsurugi, I leave this in your hands...Don't betray your word samurai."

"Hai, shishou." Replied Mitsurugi as he bowed down.

And with that, Nightmare disappeared in a flash. Gone, right before his eyes, vanished...his only chance for vengeance...gone in an instant.

Mitsurugi reluctantly stepped foreward.

"Hayate, my son..."

"Shut up, I can't believe you...you have absolutely no right to call me SON! You are not my father."

"Halt! Mitsurugi! Do not sheath your sword!" Said the kimono sashed lady.

As she casually walked in front of Mitsurugi, she stood in defiance to Hayate.

"And just who the HELL ARE YOU?" Yelled Hayate.

"I am Setsuka, owner of Jyurakudai Villa. I will not let you leave this place with your life. Mitsurugi, step down. This is my palace and I choose to defend it against any who defile it. Come!"

And with that exclamation, Hayate thundered ahead. Each step booming like a thunderclap.

Hayate drew is katana and eagerly slashed at Setsuka. Setsuka had unsheathed her hidden blade in her umbrella to block. She smirked as she withdrew her sword and knocked Hayate with the hilt of her blade.

"Is that the best you can do? Ha! I guess it was nothing but sheer luck that you even beat Yoshimitsu. You are nothing but a pestilent boy swinging his sword thinking he is the greatest.

Trust me, I would run now...but I cannot give you such a choice."

"RAHHHH!!"

Hayate then charges full speed at Setsuka and instantly appears behind her.

"Wha?"

A sudden wound in the shape of an "B" appears on Hayate's chest.

"Battojutsu?"

"Hai hai, battojutsu. Around these parts, I am known as one of the Battosai. An elite group of swordsman who solely use battojutsu to fight. As you can tell, your blunt attacks cannot work on me."

Hayate then moves faster than ever, appearing behind Setsuka. He points his sword at her neck then all of a sudden, Hayate lies on the floor.

"What just happened?"

"Hm try that again and you might loose a limb."

Hayate then pounds the floorboards with his fist and various wooden planks jump out of the ground. Hayate then kicks them with all his might at Setsuka. Setsuka shreds the planks to ribbons when she suddenly notices Hayate in front of her, about to stab her abdomen.

Setsuka then unfurls her umbrella to block Hayate's katana. As Hayate impales the sword though the thin umbrella top, Setsuka delivers a powerful kick to Hayate's stomach, blowing him towards the pillar. The katana, still stuck into the umbrella, is grabbed by Setsuka and soon after is thrown to Mitsurugi.

Hayate then gets up and jumps of the pillar in a ninja type fashion. Racing to the thrown katana and grabbing the hilt before reaching the hands of Mitsurugi. Hayate then bounces off the pagoda wall and does a dive kick to Setsuka hand. He then swipe kicks her legs causing Setsuka to fall hard on the ground. As Setsuka tried to reach for her Umbrella sword, Hayate kicks it away and holds his katana to her forehead.

"haha...pestilent boy huh?"


	8. Cutting Old Ties

Chapt 8

Cutting old Ties

Setsuka gasped at the very sight. She was on the floor with Hayate holding a katana to her head.

'How could this have happened?' thought Setsuka.

'This lowly, miserable boy...defeated one of the Battosai!?ME?'

"How?"

"Revenge can be a bitch..."

And with that, Hayate impaled Setsuka though the stomach. Leaving her to die in a pool of her own blood.

As he shook off Setsuka's blood off of his katana, Hayate instantly turned to Mitsurugi.

"Setsuka!" Mitsurugi ran to her.

"Ahaha...you've...you've trained that boy well...Mitsu (cough)...rugi."

Her final words uttered, Setsuka left the earth.

"Hayate, you know I do not enjoy this forced fight. But I have sworn to Nightmare. And I must follow it."

"Mitsurugi.." Hayate's soft and caring side showed for a brief moment, "we've had much fun

in the past. But now...I believe...it is time to cut that past and put it behind me."

Hayate then went back to his killer self.

"Time to send you away...Mitsurugi-sama." Said Hayate in a condescending tone.

"If I must." Mitsurugi whispered.

Both men stood there, staring into each other...motionless. One would think time had stood still.

Under the light of the full moon, Hayate and Mitsurugi had their hands firmly placed on the hilt of their katanas. Waiting, observing, watching the other...awaiting the first move.

The wind blew and both men drew their swords.


	9. Duel With Destiny

Chapt 9

Duel with Destiny

As Mitsurugi and Hayate drew, both men clashed and clashed, over and over again. With every attack, sparks flew from the katanas. Mitsurugi then saw an opening.

"Gotcha!"

Mitsurugi then kicked Hayate's right foot, ruining his stance and attack. Hayate missed as he headed face first for the ground. Mitsurugi pointed his sword down, aiming at Hayate's back.

At the last second, Hayate grabbed his pocket knife to footstab Mitsurugi and rolling away to dodge the sword strike.

"Ah! You Bastard! You resort to dirty tricks?"

"I told you, nothing will stop me...even if I must break the warrior code you taught me. Nothing can stop me._ Nothing_."

As Hayate regained balance, he charged for Mitsurugi, still with his foot impaled to the floor.

As Hayate charged, he moved so fast that it seemed like there was another copy of him on Mitsurugi's other side. Mitsurugi assumed the Full Moon stance and slashed the two illusions, not realizing Hayate was actually coming down from above.

Mitusugi raised his fist, Hayate landed on it with his katana only centimeters away from Mitsurugi's forehead. Mitsurugi sheathed his sword and released Hayate and punching him in mid-air. Hayate then slid on the floor to the edge of the stage. Mitsurugi then pulled out the knife from his foot and threw it at the ground.

"Dirty tricks and dishonorable attacks will get you nowhere Hayate."

"I DON'T CARE!! DON'T PREACH TO ME LIKE YOU'RE MY FATHER!!"

Hayate angrily charged foreward, katana in hand, he uppercut Mitsurugi's breastplate armor and slashed Mitsurugi's face. Taking the chance, Mitsurugi then slashed Hayate's right shoulder and kicked him down. Mitsurugi then came over Hayate like a ominous shadow. A glimmering katana hung over Hayate's head...

'Is this it? Killed by my master? Will I ever find justice? Is this my end?' thousands upon thousands of thoughts criss-crossed in Hayate's mind.

And with that, Mitsurugi forced his sword down. Shattered floorboards, a bloodied katana, and a small smile made the scene. It was his end...


	10. Remorse and Reminiscing

Chapter 10

Remorse and Reminiscing

Mitsurugi laughed as he pulled his sword out then dropped his fabled katana...the Damascus sword...rumored to have killed thousands of opponents both strong and weak.

"Well now...it seems...you are going to succeed after all...(cough)"

Blood drips slowly on to Hayate's flabbergasted face as his eyes widen with grief.

Hayate had killed his master...his Kutsrugi katana impaling Mitsurugi though the stomach. Beside Hayate's head, a hole burring in the floor by Mitsurugi's sword.

"Mitsurugi-sama gomen..."

"Stop...enough...I don't need an apology...especially from the brat who just killed me."

Both men chuckled but a serious air came over them.

For Mitsurugi time seemed to slow down. His entire life flashing before his eyes.

'Who would have known that the little orphan boy I picked up would grow to kill me. A demon among men...the greatest samurai. How...ironic..." Mitsurugi thought to himself.

He saw his childhood and his adulthood. To the burning of his village by the Daimyo...to the very first moment he held up a sword. His travels to Greece and Italy...Egypt and Spain. His wanderings and especially when he met Hayate. Reminiscing on his days spent with Hayate, he remembered everything. The good times and bad...training and relaxing. Working and pranking, fighting and dueling to the day Hayate left to wander on his own.

"You know Hayate. You're the closest thing I've had to a son. Even though you killed me, the best thing that happened to me was meeting and watching you grow. Hehe..."

Hayate also spent this time reminiscing. The time when Mitsurugi found him laying on the ground crying.

_Flashback_

(After local town boys roughed up Hayate, one of them kicked him to the ground)

"(sob) sniff"

"Hahahaha look at you weeping and wailing! Get up boy! Pick yourself up!"

"Shut up! Just who the fuck are you Mr? Sure you may have a sword but I can still kick your ass.!"

"You obviously don't know who I am." Mitsurugi grabs his sword.

"I don't care! You can be the freaking emperor and I would still fight you! Death does not scare me!"

"You sure?" Mitsurugi unsheathes his Damascus Sword. Its beauty and radiance shone in the sunlight and almost dazzled young Hayate.

Hayate then hatched a scheme. He smirked.

"Hey Mr. Samuraiguy. There's one thing that would cheer me up right now."

"Oh really? And the name is Mitsurugi boy. Learn some manners for god sakes! So what can I do boy?"

"Let me hold your sword for a bit. Please? Or I'm gonna cry REALLY loud. Little embarrassing for you right?"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Wha!?...but...I...but...uh...sniff."

'Oh crap' thought Mitsurugi.

Hayate blurted an earth shattering wail.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Alright alright...geez. I'll let you hold it for 15 seconds kid if you shut up. Hmpf!"

"Yippee! Arigato Mitsurugi-sama."

Mitsurugi sheathed his sword and handed it to young Hayate.

'Hm...Mitsurugi-sama...I like the sound of that. Maybe this kid isn't so ba..."

Distracted by his thoughts, Mitsurugi failed to notice Hayate's absence along with his Damascus sword.

"Hey punk! Where are you?? Give me back my sword!!"

Mitsurugi then caught sight of Hayate speeding down a road.

"You little brat!!"

"Now I can show those punks whats what hahhahaha!" Hayate yelled manically.

'Is he going to kill those boys? Shit! If that happens...the police will exile me from the town...'

"Little boy WAIIIIT!!"

_End Flashback_

Mitsurugi coughed violently as Hayate pulled his katana out of Mitsurugi and gently laid him on the ground.

"Mitsurugi-sama...I...I'm so sorry." Tears formed in Hayate's eyes.

"hehe...still that sobbing brat I found years ago huh?"

A serious expression came over Mitsurugi's face.

"Hayate...I want you to remain strong, practice everyday. Nightmare...is no fool. He is a dark and evil monster overwhelmed by Soul Edge. You cannot fulfill your goal at your current strength.

You just barely got me. Nightmare would take you out in 2 minutes max. He's someone to take dead seriously. (Cough, cough)"

"Hai, I will...now Nightmare must pay for the death of the 5th person that I hold dear. He will die by my sword for you...my brother...my father and my mother and grandmother. I Swear it!"

Hayate adamantly said with his hand over his heart.

"hehe...that's my boy."

"Thank you...father."

"That's new."

"I know."

A small moment of silence emerged. Mitsurugi then stared at the moon.

"Sure is a beautiful night..."

Mitsurugi closed his eyes...his soul...gone from this world.

Hayate looked down. Tears forming in his eyes again, tragedy struck again

"NIGHTMARE!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!"


	11. Heading Out

Chapter 11

Heading Out

After having his final moments with Mitsurugi, Hayate instantly remembered what Mitsurugi requested of him one night.

_Flashback_

"Mitsurugi-sama. You almost died back there!"

"Yea, I know, I know. The Oboro posses a truely great ninja."

"Ah, Hotsuma Oboro."

Mitsusugi slumped down bleeding on the floor.

"Ugh, Hayate. I don't know if I can make it though."

"Don't say that sensei."

"If I should die, please burn my body. I don't want what happened in the Oboro family today. To be resurrected and used as a mindless puppet."

"I won't do that master...because you are NOT dying here today."

_End Flashback_

"well...looks like I got to do one last thing for sensei."

Hayate planted flames around Mitsurugi and incinerated his body and he gradually turned to ash. He then headed to the exit and looked back one last time at his burning master.

"I promise you."

Hayate instantly left the pagoda behind him in flames and smoke and headed for the harbor filled with thoughts for his next course of action. Instantly, a man clad in black appeared in front of Hayate. Armed with a flaming red sword straped on his back, kunai arm guards on his arm, a flowing long crimson scarf, and a fearsome headband with four glowing azure spots, the man stood adamantly in Hayate's way.

"Long time no see."

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Don't you remember the Oboro massacre you and your master helped in? I have been secretly watching you."

"Hotsuma Oboro."

"Hai. At your service." Hotsuma said as he unsheathed his sword.

"What are you looking for? A fight?"

"Exactly the opposite. I want no confrontation whatsoever. Only to extend an olive bracnch like the westerners say."

"Olive branch?"

"Peace my old rival. I saw what you did. Killing your master and facing down Nightmare's Japanese army."

" What of it?"

"I wish to travel with you because I know where Nightmare was heading for. Besides, if it weren't for me, you would have died back there."

"I beat Mitsurugi on my own!"

"Actually no. The final blow would have turned out differently. Trust me."

Hotsuma extended his arms and revealed a missing kunai from his arm.

"So?"

"You don't understand? Well one kunai is missing because I threw it at Mitsurugi's Damascus sword knocking it slightly to the side. Away from your little head."

"Well whatever. My master is dead and gone and I'm holding Nightmare responsible."

"Okay. Calm yourself. I am here to help you. As a ninja of the Oboro clan, I gather much information and apparantly Nightmare has a major stronghold in the distant European castle. Some place called Germany."

"Well, If this is true, lead the way. I will follow you but do not lie."

"I have no intention to do so my friend."

"I am _not _your friend."

Hotsuma huffed and snarled.

"By the way, why are you helping me?"

"I am helping you solely because I need you. You and I share a common goal. Nightmare stole something from me..."

Hotsuma unsheathed his sword and showed it to Hayate. It instantly glew blood red.

"What is this red glow?"

"It is Akujiki. A legendary sword that could cut though anything. However, the second sword, Raijiki, has been absorbed by Soul Edge. that sword is a family heirloom and is the last surviving artifact of the Oboro. Now are we going to continue standing and talking? Or are you coming with me? I could just easily leave you behind."

"Fine, I'll travel with you."

"Excellent. I have a rendevouez with an associate of mine who can help us get to Europe. He waits in the harbour."

The ninja and samurai headed to the harbour and met another ninja.

"Hayate this is Nijin. He is one of the survivors of the Oboro massacre. He is guiding us to Europe on his ship."

"So this is the legendary pupil of Mitsurugi? You opposed us in the Oboro massacre right? Well, whats passed has passed I guess."

"Yes hello Nijin-san. Quite a big boat here hm?"

" Yes I know. We raided it from an English man and took one of them captive. I hear there is much wealth to be had in this European region of the world."

"Enough small talk you two. Time to set sail." Hotsuma announced.

Hayate, Hotsuma and Nijin sailed off into the ocean as they all looked back at Japan. They looked forlornly at the harbor they were leaving and turned their head foreward.


	12. Disaster in the Marr

Chapter 12

The Reds

Nijin, Hotusma and Hayate sailed out in to the sea as dark skies overcasted the horizon.

"Oy Hayate! Storm clouds up ahead!" Nijin yelled.

"What should I do Nijin-san?"

"Steer the jib and Hotsuma will set the sail."

Hotsuma and Hayate rushed to the jib and sail and quickly grabbed ahold of it. As they tried to steer out of the storm's direction, they felt the first effects of the typhoon. Waves rose and clashed into the front of the boat. Water filled the boat as the typhoon became worse.

"Nijin what should we do?"

"I dont know! The storm is too strong."

The storm progressed and rocked the boat like a small toy. Shifting and shaking, the boat moved and turned crazily. Winds picked up and the sail was blown so hard it ws practically vibrating. Planks and pieces of wood began to fly off the boat and speed past the three sailors. Hayate and Hotsuma started slashing the airborne plank to defend themselves. One plank flew into Nijin's head unexpectedly without Hayate or Hotsuma's notice. The wheel spun wildly and shifted the boat in a different direction. Suddenly, a tsunami wave rose higher than the boat and collided with the boat absolutely demolishing the boat in pieces.

The storm passed and daylight came. The light shone on the water, only to reveal the destruction of the typhoon's wrath. Spintered planks and wood were scattered everywhere. The wheel floated aimlessly, the sail sunk in the ocean and the watchers nest almost did as well. In the watcher's nest, Hotsuma laid, unconcious and knocked out. Hayate laid on a floating plank also unconcious.

Hotsuma was the first one to come through. He awoke in a disoriented manner.

"Hm? Where am I?"

Hotsuma looked around and saw the wreakage, frantically looking for signs of Nijin or Hayate. He quickly spotted Hayate floating on a board.

"Hayate! Oi Hayate!"


	13. The Wiyots

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Wiyots

Hotsuma swam to Hayate. Unconscious and knocked out, Hayate made no response.

"Hmm. Pulse seems normal. He's alive. Thank Kami."

Hotsuma shook Hayate violently to try and awake him up.

"Hayate! Hayate! Wake up you imbecile!"

Instantly, Hotsuma found a way to wake up Hayate.

"Nightmare? What are you doing here? YOU wreaked our ship?"

With that, Hayate awoke from unconsciousness and reached for his sword.

" NIGHTMARE! Come you coward!"

Hayate gave a glance around him and realized that Nightmare wasn't anywhere near him.

"Done?"

"Yea.." responded Hayate in an embarrassed manner.

"Look around for Nijin."

The two called out into the sea. Among the wreckage and floating planks of wood, they yelled.

"NIJIN!"

"NIJIN-SAN!"

No response.

"NIJIN-SAN! LOOK THE MEAT HAS BEEN SAVED!"

Still no response.

"NIJIN!!"

Nothing but the sounds of the sea.

"Where could he be?"

"Well, he's a good sailor so he should be okay somewhere."

"Oi, Hotsuma, what is that?"

"Looks like a coat."

"Whatsn't that the coat that Nijin was wearing?"

"I think you're right."

Hotsuma swam to the coat and looked closely. He gasped in despair. It was Nijin

s. It bore the mark of the Oboro clan and had a blood splatter on it.

"What's the news Hotsuma?"

"Nijin….gone."

"Hmm. Well what now? Our navigator is gone and were lost at sea."

"I have no clue now."

Instantly, a seagull flew overhead.

"Look a seagull."

"So? What do you want to do Hayate? Eat it?"

"No, you fucking idiot. We follow it. Birds are a sign of nearby land."

"Hell no! I'm not putting my life and faith in a stupid bird."

"Well its our best chance. Better to follow a small hope than to stay and give up."

"Grr….Fine, lets go."

Hayate and Hotsuma swam in the bird's direction. Minutes went by and Hotsuma stopped.

"That's it! I see no land anywhere! The stupid seagull is getting us nowhere!"

"AND what do you suppose we do?"

"We could eat the bird..."

"Like I said before….NO! Just follow it for a little longer."

"Hayate, look around you I see nothing but blue and yellow."

"Yellow?"

"Yea over there. To the south."

"You shithead, that is a shoreline."

"Oh."

"I'm right. Guess you should never trust an Oboro."

"Oh you bastard. Once we get on dry land I'm gonna chop your legs clean off your body."

"Big talk, small ting ting."

"Fuck you."

"Let's stop squabbling and move towards land."

"Fine." Hotsuma growled.

They swam tirelessly to shore and finally reached it. On the shore was a small tan-skinned boy bearing a fur tunic and trousers.

"Good job Br'uu. You saved these two!" Said the little boy.

"Hello little boy."

"Hi, lucky for you my bird saved you from the storm. Last night I heard screaming so I decided to investigate with Br'uu here."

"Yes, thank you very much for that."

"And you two are?"

"I am Oboro Hotsuma."

The boy turned towards Hayate.

"When asking one for a name it is only right to state your own first." Hayate said in a cool manner.

"Ugh! How arrogant! If you must know I am Bangoo, the son of the Wiyots."

Bangoo turned to Hotsuma and said.

"Your samurai friend here isn't too kind huh?"

"I apologize for his rudeness. He's a bit flustered from the storm."

"I gave my name to you now state your own!" Said Bangoo in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Hrmph. I am Hayate."

"Oboro Hotsuma and Hayate. Your names…sound so familiar. Ah yes! Your fame has spread wide. Like a river to the ocean. We have heard of you two. Oboro Hotsuma, you must be a surviving member of the Oboro massacre."

"Yes, yes indeed. I am."

"And Takuzo Hayate. You defeated the Black Legion of the Oboro during the massacre."

"Yep." Said Hayate in an arrogant tone.

"How do you know of us? Are we still in Japan?"

"Just the opposite, not on Japan. We are on an unknown land."

"But if..we." Hayate then interrupted. "Kid, just take us to your leaders."

"Hmph! Well then! Follow me."

Hotsuma turned to Hayate.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't handle well with children."

Hayate then flashed back to his childhood to his orphaned years.

"Oh I get it. You were orphaned after the Nightmare incident."

"Whatever. Just go follow the kid."

They caught up to Bangoo and observed the land surrounding them.

It was lush, green and full of life. The men and women appeared to work side by side. Fires were stoked with various animals cooking. The land was filled with unfamiliar animals and trees from that of Japan.

"What is this land? Where are we?"

"I believed you asked this already. Your samurai friend already implied that you obviously don't want to know."

"Please forgive him Bangoo but he's just an ass."

"Well if you are truly interested, I will tell you. We are the Wiyot tribe of this unknown land. Author's note: this land is actually North America on the California coast."

"Okay. Continue."

"According to our village elder, our ancestors came from Japan. We were the Wiyot clan of Japan. Our people however, were not treated well in Japan. We succumbed to special oppression and the daimyo as well as the Emperor targeted us for special taxes. We were persecuted for our beliefs which was different from your Shinto religion. Our gods were anthropomorphic. After our great ancestors were finished with the constant oppression, they looked for a safe haven where they could worship in peace. They migrated to China and did not find any consolation in any of the Chinese lands. After trying to leave China, the Wiyots traveled north to the artic lands and barren icy wastelands. From there we took our canoes and sailed east from Japan. We found this land and made it our own. What was truly strange was this land was never seen before. Our ancestors traveled the world because us Wiyots are obsessed with knowledge and have never before described a more beautiful land than this one. We found out that this world was not of the known world that our maps indicated. So simply, we have no knowledge of where we are or what lies east of this land."

"Interesting, an unknown land. Your people are truly fortunate indeed."

"I know."

"Enough storytelling. Take us to your village elders."

"Very well samurai."

Bangoo took the two to a triangular tent decorated with paintings of hunts. It was fairly the largest tent of the village and had much smoke escaping from it. Hotsuma and Hayate entered in the large dwelling. Inside, two men and one woman sat around a small fire. Each of them wore a strange mask.

"Bangoo! My son! Where have you been and who are these strangers?" said one man

"Father, these two are men hailing from the west. They are Japanese."

"Not here to attack us again I hope?' Said the other man

"Their hearts are as pure as water. At least one of them is." Bangoo said glaring at Hayate.

"Japanese? Well that is rare." Said the woman.

"Yes, I know, they were afloat on the sea after the storm."

"Oh, I see. Well allow us to introduce ourselves." One man said while he stood.

He had a mammoth mask on with long tusks. His body was very muscular and had chains that held together his fur apparel.

"I am Rock. Father of Bangoo and leader of the Wiyot tribe."

"What is that mask your are wearing?"

"This mask is ceremonial. It represents the Wiyot god of war and protection, Beu'll."

The woman stood next taking off her deer mask.

"I am Dialgia. Wife of Rock and the mother to Bangoo."

"And your mask?" Hotsuma asked.

"Oh, my mask represents the goddess of fertility, life and time, Ish'tzu."

The last man stood up and removed his owl mask.

"And I am Olcadan the village elder and prophet. Before you ask, my mask represents the god of wisdom and knowledge. So'rra."

"I am Oboro Hotsuma."

"Ah yes, the Oboro massacre. One of the famous survivors hm?" Said Olcadan.

"And I am Takuzo Hayate."

"Yes yes. Famous disciple of Heishiro Mitsurugi and fighter in the Oboro massacre."

"That is correct."

"You were the one who stopped the Black Legion of the Oboro right?"

"I was." Said Hayate.

"Hotsuma-san. Weren't you fighting with the Black Legion?"

"No I did not. Actually I did before the instigator, Hiroko Hirashima, casted me away and I rose up to kill him. Hayate and I were rivals."

"Oh I see." Said Rock.

Bangoo opened his eyes in interest as Hayate and Hotsuma told their stories.

"I suppose you are looking for passage to somewhere?"

"Well, we are looking for a way to get to China. We are rendezvousing with an Oboro friend of mine to get to Europe."

"May I ask what for?"

"To hunt down Soul Edge."

"Ah, I see. Well we will try to help you as best as we can."

"Your generosity is truly great."

"Oh please, please. You honor me too much." Said Rock in a humble tone.

"Well I will have my villagers build a ship for you to travel back to the Far East."

"Arigato. Thank you very much."

"Oh but our generosity does come with a small price."


	14. Hunting the Allies

Chapter 14

Hunting the Allies

"Price?" Hayate asked.

"I'm afraid so. It is a big task in securing the tribe from enemies." Said Olcadan.

"Alright, well you tell us and we will try to help in any way. Just one way to repay your hospitality."

"Well we have come in contact with a strange white skinned pair. They seem to be European decent."

"Europeans? How and why would they be here? I thought this place was unknown from the world?"

"We don't know ourselves. We suppose they wandered here just lik you two. However, we want them gone. They have been reported to have killed members of our tribe."

"Well, if you need us, Hayate and I will aid you."

"Thank you both. We will also send some of our finest tribesmen to aid you." Said Rock.

"Ztsal! Quintz! Matrtaada! Front and center." Commanded Dialgia.

"Three men entered the tent. Each armed with different types of weapons.

"These are our finest warriors of the Wiyot tribe. They will aid you on your quest. " Said Olcadan.

Rock then stood up and began to introduce the warriors to Hayate and Hotsuma.

"Ztsal, Quintz, Nambo, azue dnal abal quintomeno. Baku apus sap namiste. Doku kobe baltzu ste ey Hotsuma ey Hayate."

Hotsuma and Hayate were interested in their language. It was gutteral and rough. They had absolutely no idea what was going on. Rock soon spoke to the two in normal language.

"Forgive me, we will send Bangoo to aid you as a translator if you need."

Dialgia began to speak.

"Ztzal is an excellent swordsman. He single-handedly beat me and Rock in a duel. He is brave, strong and well known and even feared in the tribe. Quintz is a great staf and archer. One time he was able to pin a fly to a tree from a great distance away without killing the fly. Nambo is a great tactician and is very intellegent. He is able to utilize any object nearby as a deadly weapon. He excells in survival and combat especially with staffs and pikes. These men will help you succeed and then some. Now please go and above protect Bangoo."

"Hai, we will. I promise." Said Hayate.

Bangoo lead Hayate, Hotsuma and the group out to prep for the quest.

The group set out into the far wastelands to the east of the tribal village, in search of the two Europeans.

Suddenly, Quintz drew his bow shot at something.

"Quintz! Mala bzau ne shiam quam ne?"

"Bangoo, bala wango truonga."

"Intruder." Bangoo silently said.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes. Something was moving in a group of dead bushes.

"Mina zho! Everyone ready for battle!"

Suddenly, three guys jumped from the bushes, swords drawn and knives exposed. They jumped on Hayate who quickly impaled one of them easily. Hotsuma then  
whirlwind kicked the second guy leaving him open to a third man's assault. Ztsal crushed the third man's arm and threw him high into the air. Quintz, bow loaded,  
shot 5 arrows in an instant at the third man. He fell to the ground with an unholy thud sound resonating as he hit the floor. there were five arrows in the  
vicinity of his heart, all perfectly impaled and in the same location. The second man tried to get up as Nambo quickly picked up a stick and kicked a sharp flint on the ground up and quickly attatched it to the end of the stick. Nambo then punctures the second man though the head.

"Who were those people?"

"Rebels. Dirty putrid rebels."

A roar came from underground. The ground collapsed from under the groups feet.

"Its not over yet."

In the pit, there were sharpened and pointed rocks awaiting to kill. Nambo then pointed his newly made spear down and balanced on it. He stood on the tip to catch each and everyone of the group. Hotsuma and Hayate proceeded to grab everyone and carry them out of the pit. As they jumped out, they came to the sight of a  
massive encirclement. Men around them, armed with big swords, shields and spears. The group stared the army down. There was silence for a few seconds. Then a  
man let a war cry and the whole group charged towards the group. Much fighting went on. Ztsal crushed numerous heads together, sliced off peoples limbs and  
bodies. Quintz jumped on a rock and shot well over 15 men with his bow in a single draw. Nambo then took his staff and smacked the attackers away and impaled them with the flint. Hayate struck down groups of men in the blink of an eye while Hotsuma threw countless kunai at the attackers and decapitated all his victims. Even Bangoo showed his own fighting skills. Bangoo stabbed the attackers and expertly fought off men twice his size with his bare hands. After the battle, the group stood in the middle of a deathzone. Over 60 bodies were around them. If they weren't slashed or decapitated, their bodies were covered in kunai or arrows.  
Suddenly, there was reinforcments which popped out of nowhere. They ran towards the group but instantly, Nambo hatched a plan. He kneeled on the ground, took a  
handful of the dirt and smelled it.

"Bangoo what is Nambo doing?"

"I don't know, he's probably hatching a plan."

"Bangoo! Norlaga algle natoan zmla rukzu plwz! Hotsuma ey Hayate manto shinale!"

"Na, nora moas inguinus!" Said Bangoo.

"What does he want us to do Bangoo?" Said Hayate.

"He says that he needs you to graze the rocks and ground into some fine dust."

"Why?" Asked Hayate.

"You'll see. We Wiyots are ingenious and Nambo is not someone to be doubted."

"Alright." Hayate said skeptically, "My sword does not dull so I'm okay with this."

"Me as well." responded Hotsuma.

"Then do it! There is not much time!"

Hayate and Hotsuma proceeded to grind the rocks on the ground into fine dust.

"Good job you two. Ztsal! mas enand nedan dai makoshiou!"

Ztsal then stomped on the ground and kicked all the dust in the air.

The enemy army of well over 70 men started to enter the dust area.

"Hayate, I need you to be ready for battle. You're gonna see something cool. Ztsal zho!" commanded Bangoo.

"Bangoo, mega namd stowan dowki matoomi Hotsuma."

"Hotsuma, Nambo wants you to throw a kunai at the flint rocks he throws okay? On my command only. Don't miss."

"I _never _miss." Said Hotsuma in a serious tone of voice.

"Quintz! Cho mako!"

Nambo took numerous flint stones and threw then into the dust.

"Now! Ro!"

"Hotsuma threw several kunai at the rocks and Quintz shot each of them perfectly. The kunai and arrow tips created a spark from each flint. The dust was set ablaze  
and fire and smoke came instantaneously. The fire incinerated the advancing army. Men were screaming and on fire.

"Sick." said Hayate.

"As the fire cloud continued to die down, the half burned survivors began to retreat.

"Hayate! Ztsal!Go! Iki!"

Hayate and Ztsal advanced and pursued the survivors cutting down anything in sight. In the aftermath of the whole battle, over 100 men laid dead.

"How did you do that?" Said Hotsuma astonished.

"Simple. The rocks on the ground are usually harvested for fire uses and cooking back at the village. The rocks are extremely flammable flints that will ignite rapidly  
with the smallest spark. So Nambo planned this out because the arrows and kunai would cause a spark upon contact with the rocks. The spark would ignite the  
dust in the air to form a fire cloud." Said Bangoo in a very knowledgable way.

"Wow, I would have never thought."

"Yes, lets get going, its almost nightfall and we will lose track of the foreigners."


	15. Guess you can't trust Japanese after all

Chapter 15

"Guess you can't trust Japanese after all"

Twilight overcame the landscape and time was quickly running out. Suddenly, two figures appeared on the horizon.

"There! The foreigners! Quickly! We go!" said Bangoo.

The group hurried on and silently tracked the two. Upon nightfall, the foreigners stopped and rested on a small spot surrounded by a large canyon. The canyon definately gave the group edge against the target. As the two created a campfire and set up tents for the night, Hotsuma went ahead to see who they were up against. The very sight would shock him.

He gazed on and gasped at the sight of the targets. They were two ladies of unimaginable beauty. They were stunning, both fair and white skinned. Both had short skirts and very loose shirts which were so loose to the very point where Hotsuma was slightly aroused. After shaking off his arousal, he quickly focused his mind and saw how armed they were.

"Hmm, small swords...and a shield. Doesn't seem like much." Said Hotsuma.

Hotsuma left his position and quickly came back to the group, reporting everything he saw.

"Well Hotsuma-san?" Said Bangoo.

"Well they are two women. Lightly armed with nothing but small swords and shields. That is all I can say about them."

"Seems easy enough. Do you think Quintz should just rain arrows on them?"

"I don't think thats very honorable Bangoo. We should face them."

"You Japanese and your silly honor system."

"Do not mock honor Bangoo. It is a serious and vital thing to us." Said Hayate.

"Well...If you insist on fighting them face to face."

The group then slowly exposed themselves to the two ladies.

"Who? Who the hell are you?" Said one of the ladies.

"And have you been following us?" Said the second lady.

"Yes. And what exactly are you doing in our lands?" Said Bangoo in a formal voice.

"Well, we are here to look for something." Answered a lady.

"And that would be?" Nambo asked. Author's Note: Yes Nambo learned the English language quickly huh?

"None of your business! Sophitia! They must be from that tribe!"

"I recognize that man! He tried to attack us before!" Said Sophitia as she pointed to Quintz and Ztsal.

"Hn." Bangoo waved his hand as a signal for Ztsal and Quintz to attack.

Ztsal and Quintz worked together flawlessly. Ztsal quickly grabbed The short haired girl and punched her gut rapidly.

"Cassandra!"

Cassandra's eyes were going white and she almost lost conciousness but continued to struggle on.

"You know, you should not leave your back turned." Said Nambo as he snuck behind Sophitia.

Sophitia smiled as he quickly ducked and grabbed Nambo. Kicking him in the family jewels. Sophitia then kicked Nambo away as Quintz quickly shot at Sophitia. She blocked each and every arrow shot at her. However, Quintz had an ace up his sleeve.  
Quintz took out an arrow with a special flint tip and aimed at a small pile of dust on the ground. As he shot it, he shot an extra arrow to impact the first flint tipped arrow. They met and caused a fairly large explosion, knocking Sophitia clean off the ground.

"Sis! Don't worry, I'll make this brat pay." Cassandra said in a vengeful tone.

"Such big words for someone who is grossly outnumbered." Bangoo said in an evilish tone.

"You Jerk!!"

Cassandra recklessly charged for Bangoo and raised her sword. She swung it down on Bangoo but a screeching clang sound emitted from the move. Hayate and Hotsuma had put their swords out to defend Bangoo. Cassandra looked up at the defenders.

"Hey! You're Japanese men! This is bad! Sis! Let's get out of here!"

Sophitia then stabbed Ztsal in the leg and threw her shield at Quintz which instantly made contact with his head. Knocking Quintz cold.

"Quintz! Oi! Hayate and Hotsuma! Stop them! You want to get your boat, then go pursue them! I will tend to everyone here." Said Bangoo.

Right after Bangoo said that, his arm glew blood red and his arm started to look deformed as he put his hand over Quintz's head. Hayate focused on that scene, remembering it from his family massacre. A troop healed other injured troops with a red glowing hand.

"Well? GO!" Bangoo yelled.

"Hai." Hotsuma and Hayate said in unison.

The chase ensued and Hayate was on the two's tail with Hotsuma running on the canyon walls. Hotsuma threw numerous kunai at the pair. Cassandra tried her best to block the kunai but the Japanese knives were infamous for their cutting ability and the ninja wielding them were infamous for their perfect accuracy. Hayate then tried to throw his katana at Sophitia and then quickly pulled it back with a new innovation of his. He attatched a chain to his arm that could grip his katana and throw it at his enemies. His sword also held a special property, it was so strong that he sent shockwaves able to knock back his target and to create cracks and tremours in the ground to hinder his enemies. Hayate then jumped and clashed his sword with the ground and created small cracks in the earth. Sophitia then tripped on the crack and Hotsuma took the opportunity. Hotsuma threw his kunai and with incredible precision, he was able to braise the Achilles Tendon but not completely cut it. Sophita could now barely walk and with Sophitia disabled, Cassandra went back to save her. She stared down Hayate and looked up at Hotsuma.

"So what!? I can take you on. BOTH OF YOU! Bring it."

"Hn. As you wish." Said Hayate.

Hayate then charged at the sisters with the intent to kill. Hotsuma then threw a kunai and stopped Hayate in his tracks.

"Hotsuma! What are you doing?"

"Don't kill them. There's something about these two. I don't feel that these two are...people we should kill."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Haha! He's scared shitless!" Said Cassandra adamantly.

"Cassandra! Shut up! You want to be killed."

"Hotsuma don't you want your Raijiki sword? From Nightmare? Then we need to kill these two."

"Nightmare? Cassandra they are not enemies!"

"They stopped you from walking! What are you talking about?"

"I know, but they are against Nightmare like us."

"Sis..."

"What are you two talking about?" Said Hayate.

"Are you two working for the Wiyots?" Said Sophitia

"Yep. They are creating our boat for us to go back to Japan."

"Well, you better come with us. We have much to talk about. If you kill us now...don't expect a boat from them."

"Why?" Questioned Hayate.

"You have to trust us. These people are not as they seem. They'r..."

"Don't trust them my friends." Bangoo said as he showed up with Ztsal and Nambo at his side. Hayate instantly noticed something was wrong.

'Where is Quintz?' Thought Hayate.

"These two are conspiring against us Wiyots. We need them dead!" Said Bangoo with a slightly demonic tone.

"Do it!" Said Nambo.

Hayate instantly heard a sound from afar. He heard a pecuilar sound. It was like hearing something being stretched.  
Hayate glanced at Hotsuma. He also understood what was going on. They were backed into a dead end of the canyon with all sides sealed in. Trapped and cornered like a rabbit to a wolf.

"Alright..." Hayate drew his sword and raised it above Cassandra.

"You're making a big mistake." Said Sophitia calmly.

The sword was raised high above Cassanda and was gleaming in the twilight sun. The sun was about to set and Hotsuma looked over and saw the shadow of a figure. He instantly nodded to Hayate.

"NOW!!" Yelled Hayate.

Hotsuma threw a kunai and shuriken at a closeby boulder. A body fell dead. It was Quintz with his bow loaded. Meanwhile, Hayate then threw his sword at Bangoo and cut his cheek. He quickly drew it back with his chain to throw it again at Ztsal and cut his leg. The katana flew back to Hayate and he swung his sword to create a small shockwave in the air to blow their former allies back. Hotsuma then took special items out of his belt. He took out sake, a small bag and two flintstones from the ground. He jumped in front of Hayate and Cassandra and threw the bag at Bangoo while he implanted two bags in the valley walls. He threw his shuriken at the three bags and they burst into fine powder. Nambo quickly noticed the scent of the dust. Hotsuma then drank a huge amount of the stored sake and smashed the two flints together and blew hard in the dust's direction. The spark ignited Hotsuma's sake breath and, in turn, ignited the ash cloud. Unfortunately, Bangoo vanished from the scene with Ztsal and Nambo. He transported though the same portal that Nightmare went through during their meeting in Japan.

"Daddys gonna crush your skull.", Bangoo's voice was very demonic and his eyes grew blood red. "Guess you can't trust Japanese at all..."

"Crap, their gone and I'm out..." Hotsuma said feeling a bit buzzed from the sake.

"Thank you two. We owe you big time." Cassandra said.

"I could think of a way for you to pay us back." Hotsuma said slightly red in the face.

"How vulgar! Hotsuma! That is no way to treat a woman!" Hayate scolded but then instantly looked at Sophitia's chest and started to turn red. Hotsuma glanced at Hayate in a way that said 'look who's being hypocritical now.'

"Well...aside from that. We have much to discuss." Sophitia said in a slightly annoyed tone.


	16. The Extent of His Power

Chapter 16

The Extent of His Power

Hotsuma tended to Sophitia's cut tendon and healed very fast.

"Wow. I can walk again! Incredible! We don't have medicine like that back in Greece."

"Japanese medicine at its best." Said Hotsuma.

The group then were lead by Cassandra to a small encampment.

"So, why are the Wiyots so bent on killing you two ladies?"

"Well, there's something you have to know. They are very generous and seemingly peaceful but an ugly monster lies beneith the mask."

"Don't tell me.."

"Nightmare's influence extends far into this world."

"I noticed that. Especially after seeing Bangoo's eyes and their teleportation magic."

"Ah, yes. They greeted us with great hospitality when we washed ashore. We are apart of the Sacred Sword Alliance and told them of our goal."

"Sacred Sword Alliance?" Asked Hayate.

"Yes, Sacred Sword Alliance is a conglomeration of knights and warriors fighting against Nightmare and his evil blade. You probably don't know but most governments and leaders of the world are actually controlled by Nightmare. His hand is everywhere. His influence and presence is even here. A place totally unknown to us. Yet, these tribesmen have seemed to come in contact with him."

"Yes, I believe we came under attack from a large group of tribesmen."

"Yea. Thanks a lot for killing them! Jerks!", Cassandra said in a gruff manner, "They were men we liberated from Nightmare's influence. The Wiyots village leaders are corrupt and controlled and we liberated some of their tribesmen."

"I'm assuming that's why they want you dead?"

"Yep."

"They were all the army we had against the Wiyots. We were originally sent to the Far East to liberate Japan's leaders and recruit great warriors like you two in our Alliance. We were sent for help to stop Nightmare. We then ended up here."

Hayate clenched his fist at the mention of Nightmare. His eyes turned red and angry thoughts befell over him.

"Is he alright?"

"Nightmare has done much to Japan just like he did here. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well...is this it? Us four? We are all that remain?" Hayate said emotionlessly.

"I'm afraid so. You killed the last of the resistance." Cassandra stated sadly.

"Well then..." Hayate then packed up his gear. "It's goin to be us against them. We are plenty enough for them."

"Are you mad? It is us agaisnt...how many Sophitia?" Said Hotsuma

"200 not including the elders."

"203! Hayate! 203 angry and Soul Edge pumped tribesmen all spears and arrows aimed at us!! I know I'm strong enough to take some out but that is a hell of a lot of men there. We could only take the 100 men before because we had Bangoo's private army there."

"Well, if your too much of a pussy to go ahead. Then I will stand alone."

Cassandra gazed at Hayate with practically hearts in her eyes.

"I like bad boys." Said Cassandra winked at Hayate.

"Bad boys are bad but dead men are worse! Cassandra, he's going to die if we don't get him out of this crazy plan."

"Well, If Hayate goes. Then I GO!"

Cassandra skipped over gleefully to Hayate's side and quickly took his arm.

"Thank you." Said Hayate.

Cassandra squealed and held his arm even tighter.

"Cassandra... I'm ashamed to call you a sister. No dignity."

"Look, I'm going now. I would rather die fighting than to wait around. I simply don't have enough time..."

Hayate then flashed back to his first meet with Nightmare.

"Not when I'm so close to my goal."

"But you're young! You have much time. Recklessly charging is only going to bring you death." Said Hotsuma sagely.

"I've been searching for information about Nightmare for the first 13 years of my life. I cannot waste another second doing nothing. All the strife and hardships would be for nothing. I killed my master for this. The last man to care for me."

'I'll care for you Hayate. In more than one way.' Cassandra thought to herself.

Hayate then let go of Cassandra and dashed forward. Out of the encampment towards the Wiyot village. He unsheathed his sword and sped forward.

"Hayate!" Sophitia, Cassandra and Hotsuma said in unison.

After many hours of running and trying to catch up with Hayate, Sophitia , Cassandra and Hotsuma stopped.

"How long can he run for?"

"This is the longest I've seen. 2 hours encounting. He should stop anytime soon."

Hayate then was seen falling face first in the distance.

"2 Hours. New record."

"Let's just go to him then make camp. Cassandra, just don't do anything with Hayate."

"Hmph...can't do nothing here...", Cassandra complained, "Sleeping next to him is good enough for me." She winked.

"Alright, whatever. Lets just move on." Hotsuma said.

The group walked on only to come upon a sleeping Hayate.

"What an idiot."

"A cute idiot!"


	17. Prep and Assassination

Chapter 17

Prep and Assassinate

Hayate walked away with Cassandra and the rest following behind. Cassandra then escorted the two back to their base camp.

At the Alliance's base camp, a solemn silence hung over. All around the big fire pit were tents. All empty, cots messy with the belongings of the fallen still beside them. Pictures, helmets, half completed shields, drawings, personal letters, chests, cans and half eaten food litered the floor. Hayate looked down and picked up a sword. Inscribed on it were three words.

"Heim, Leben, Freiheit"

"It means home, life, freedom. This was Schulf Sweil's sword."

"Did he die too?"

"I'm afraid so..."

Sophitia placed her hand on Hayate's shoulder in consolation. They began to scavenge the items around the camp they could use.

"Well all we could find was a few undamaged knives for you Hotsuma. There are enough food rations for about 2 weeks." Announced Cassandra.

"No, we cannot stay here for one more moment! We have to get out of this god-forsaken land!" Yelled Hayate.

"Hayate you know that charging in is not gonna help anyone. We have to do this in absolute preparation." Said Hotsuma sagely.

Hayate could only gruff in discontentment. Sheathing his sword he watched the campfire. Glowing embers flew as he stared, contemplating on his future victory.

"Well, lets get some shut eye" Cassandra said.

The night passed on, everyone fell asleep. However , one person stayed up. Hayate looked at the sky. The stars twinkled and the moon radiated. Hayate began to grow tiresome. He got up, looked at the horizon and packed up.

As dawn came, Hotsuma was the first to awaken. He instantly became aware of Hayate's absence.

"what the hell is wrong with that guy?"

Sophitia broke from her dream to a frantic Hotsuma.

"What's going on?"

"Gone...gone...gone."

"Dont tell me its Hayate..."

"Yea him! And he didnt leave one drop of sake!!!"

Sophitia quickly ran over to Cassandra's tent and dropped to her knees at her cot.

"Cassandra! Cassandra!", said Sophitia as she violently shook the bag, "Get up! Hayate is..."

"That girl cannot control her hormones..." Sophitia scoffed. "Hotsuma! Cassandra's gone too..."

Meanwhile...

Hayate walked through the desert plain torwards the Wiyot camp.

"Have you been following me this whole time?" Said Hayate in an expecting tone

"Yea for about 1 and a half hours Hayate...I thought Asian guys were smart..."

"Hrmph...Well, do you have your stuff ready?"

Back at Alliance Camp...

"I think we can catch up to those two"

"How? They're probably miles away! Knowing Hayate, he'll rush into the Wiyot camp and kill my sister."

"Well, this will take a lot of power but all I need a paper, brush and ink"

Hotsuma proceeded to draw a character on the paper. It was marked 'hikari'.

"what are you planning to do?" Said a puzzled Sophitia.

Hotsuma threw the paper into the wind and made a quick string of handseals.

"Grab my hand!"

Sophitia hesitantly went toward Hotsuma. Grabbing his hand, they both dissappeared into the wind.

Hayate and Cassandra began to see the houses of the Wiyot tribe village. With dawn a few hours passed, smoke rised from the village in the horizon.

The duo began to create a plan of attack.

"Ok Cassandra, I'm not as reckless as Hotsuma plays me out to be. I want you to first..."

Cassandra fell unconcious. Hayate had chopped her neck and knocked her out.

"Nothing personal..." Hayate whispered.


	18. Recklessness

Chapter 18

Recklessness

Hayate proceeded to the Wiyot village. As he climed a village dwelling, He saw the whole village gathering around the campfire. A figure small in stature walked to the village stage. It was Bangoo.

"Uki shemei ake aki mo to!" Bangoo chanted. Bangoo held up a small scarlet piece with an almost disturbed sense of wonder in his eye. That piece was emitting an aura Hayate was all too familiar with. That wonderment instantly transformed into pure rage as Bangoo caught a small figure at the corner of his eye.

"Back already? It's almost as if you betrayed me 5 minutes ago.." Bangoo whispered into Hayate's ear who was suddenly behind him. Hayate leaped up throwing his sword at Bangoo. Bangoo grabbed his knife to deflect the sword. He rushed up to Hayate still in the air. In an acrobatic styled fighting, Bangoo spin kicked Hayate into the huge fire. The villagers gasped in amazement.

Hayate then quickly threw his sword into a scaffolding on a house to make it collapse on top of the fire. Landing perfectly and defiantly against the village of 203. Hayate retrieved his sword as the sun shone with blinding light.

"Mo! Zuto! Utiedi! Utiedi! Iko!!!!" Bangoo yelled as he uttered a demonic roar.

The village instantly charged at him, clubs, swords, stones, whatever the villagers could find. Some charged with their bare fists. Hayate jumped up high into the center of the crowd. The frenzied crowd suddenly stood still. Frozen at the intimidating aura Hayate emitted. Bangoo retreated to be regrouped with Ztsal and Martardaa. Hayate cut down the villagers one by one. Slashing many limbs off. Blood curdled screams and shouts of anguish filled the village. The group stopped once again. Now with 20 bodies on the floor. Unbeknownst to Hayate, several of the villagers had gone to retrieve bows and arrows. The group encircling Hayate had begun to flee the grounds. Hayate then looked up at the sky seeing the sun almost blocked out by a terrifying but awe-inspiring rain of arrows.

"Son of a bitch..."

Hotsuma and Sophitia had insantaneously appeared at the body of Cassandra. Sophitia started to freak out.

"You BASTARD! MY SISTER!"

Sophitia went into a fit but Hotsuma calmed her down. Checking her body and heartbeat, Hotsuma deemed Cassandra alive but unconcious.

"Thank Zeus..."

Hotsuma had awakened Cassandra from her unconcious state. She awoke and looked into Hotsuma's eyes.

"Hayate???"

"Wrong guy."

The three looked into the distance. A black spot in the sky was seen in the Wiyot village direction.

"Look's like Hayate's having fun."

The three started to walk towards the village. Hotsuma weakend to the point where he could not walk the entire distance.

"Sophitia, Cassandra...you're gonna have to go without me. My Light technique takes too much power. I can't go on. You two have to help Hayate. He's causing a whole mess there."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm sorry Sophitia. The only thing that can help me is time"

"Look sis, we gotta help cutie out."

"Will you stop with that!!!"

Cassandra and Sophitia snuck around the village. Killing any who saw them. They noticed a large legion of archers. Beside the enormous legion was a high cliff. An idea went off in Cassandra's head.

"Follow my lead sis"

Cassandra and Sophitia proceeded up the cliff stealthily. Three guards stood in their way. Cassandra and Sophitia then charged foreward with Cassandra throwing her shield at two and Sophitia slashing the remaining one.

"Perfect. Time to save Hayate."

Hayate looked at the black cloud of arrows pointed at him. He focused his mind just before the first arrow stuck the ground. Slashing his way through, he cut many arrows in mid air. Making his way to the high court where Bangoo first took them. Finding the first shelter was an immediate relief but such a feeling was hampered as Hayate saw Rock and Dialga's Soul Edge corrupted eyes glaring at him. With the arrows raining down, the two charged forth at Hayate roaring with demonic tones.

Rock then rammed his head with Dialga charging at a distracted Hayate. Hayate flipped back as he watched the spear impale Rock. Rock fell down on the ground. Dialga still rushed in thrusting her spear attempting to stab at Hayate's chest. Dialga backed Hayate toward Rock's body.

Suddenly, Rock got up and held Hayate by the arms. Dialga charged in pointing and yelling in uncontrollable utterances. Just then, Hayate flipped up, landing on the spear and stabbing Dialga clear through the abdomen. To shake Rock off him, he kicked him in the face and jumped off landing right on Dialga. Utilizing his chain and sword, he flung his sword at Rock's leg. Even though he had throughly severed Rock's leg, it regenerated into his body.

"Are these guys immortal? Monsters..."

Arrows pierced through the roof of the building practically unphasing Rock and Dialga. Hayate was not as fortunate. Soon after, Rock charged once again only to stop right in front of Hayate. Dialga thrusted her spear though Rock braising Hayate's shoulder. Rock proceeded to bodyslam Hayate with the spear still intact. The tip entered Hayate's stomach region, he was starting to massively bleed. Rock took his giant spiked mace and raised it above his head, ready for a bloody finish.


End file.
